Wait and See
by TheBlackTanuki
Summary: SUMMARY: What was Levy and Gajeel's conversation before heading out on their separate training?   A GaLev Fic


_**SUMMARY**: What was Levy and Gajeel's conversation before heading out on their separate training? [[A GaLev Fic]] (Maybe this is what it was like…who knows! xD It's what I want to believe any ways, cheers!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I__ don__'__t__ think__ I__ own __Fairy __Tail__…__-Checks-__…__nope!__ So__ enjoy __as __I__ toy__ with__ my__ favorite __FT __pairing!_

* * *

><p><span>"Wait and See"<span>

Levy stretched out on her futon, her petite frame lost in a sea of soft white sheets. _That__ soak __was __wonderful..._ She thought to herself, referring to the hot springs she and her female guild-mates were enjoying earlier this evening.

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. _I __can't__ sleep...I__ wonder..._ She shut her eyes and buried her face in her pillow. _No, __he's __fine__...__Grr,__ he__ can __take __care __of __himself! __I __shouldn't __even..._

Levy nibbled her lower lip. _"__I__ need__ to __get __stronger...I __will...I __have __to.__"_She whispered to herself in the darkness, only a few slivers of moonlight were visible in her dark hotel room. Lucy was sound asleep in the futon next to hers.

"Were you looking up at those stars too, Gajeel?" She sighed as her eyes slowly closed and she allowed herself to recall their last conversation...

* * *

><p>Levy searched all over for him, the iron dragon slayer Gajeel, he somehow managed to disappear soon after they returned from the sacred island. It was hard enough to shake her overprotective shadows for a minute to go look for him and now she failed to locate him.<p>

"Hmph! Where did you go?" She thought out loud.

Levy sat outside of the guild. Their new guild left much to be desired, she was grateful that the most important books and scrolls were packed away in Macao's basement, but what was the fate of the rest of their extensive library?

She cupped her face in her hands and mulled it over. _It __will __be __okay,__I __have __my __friends, __my__ family,__and__ we__'__ll __get __it __back.__ That__'__s __what __Fairy __Tail __is __all __about__…__we __will __never __give __up!_ She grinned inwardly, there was no time to be depressed now.

"Hey Levy…what're you doin' out here with that silly look on your face?" Levy snapped out of her thoughts, shot up to her feet and stomped over to him. "Gajeel? What...where have you?" She poked a slender finger in his direction, primed and ready to scold him; it was then that she noticed that he was carrying a large duffel over one of his bare shoulders. "Huh…? Are you leaving?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He sighed his reply. "Yes, I'm going with Panther lily into the forest to train." He looked past her. "We need to strengthen our bond as partners. I need to get stronger; I haven't forgotten what happened during the exam. To be left out of the fight with strong mages due to an injury…it's disgraceful." He held up his fist. "Pfft, I can't let that fire breathing baka have all the fun at the magical games! I'll show him…"

Levy crossed her arms. "That's all you care about, why am I not surprised?" She thought that maybe he had changed, she had not forgotten what happened at the exam either, in fact, it's all she could think about. _Did__ he__ really mean what he said, am I making his comment to be more that what it was__?_

Gajeel smirked down at her. "Shouldn't you train as well? Don't want to be left out do you?"

Levy's frown deepened. "As a matter-of-fact, I will be training. I'm going with the others to the coast to train. I was going to invite you, but I guess you have other plans…"

Now it was Gajeel's turn to fold his arms across his chest. "I don't like the beach. Metal and sea water don't exactly get along…"

She let her arms fall down to her sides. "What if I tag along with you and Panther lily...I promise I won't get in your way…" She clasped her hands together and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

He pursed his lips at her as if to consider it. She blinked up at him, hopeful.

"No." He said flatly. She stared up at him, questioningly. "This is _'__Secret __Training__'__.._." He said, almost in a whisper. "...And I already told you, Panther lily and I have to strengthen our bond."

"Oh…I see." She looked down at the ground for a moment and thought to herself. _What__ about__ '__our__' __bond? __Maybe __he really __doesn__'__t __care __about __me __that __way,__but__…__I__…__.__I __will __not__ see __him __for __three __months...I __have __to __say __this __now...I__ can__'__t __hesitate!_

She pulled her gaze up and looked straight into those crimson colored eyes. "I will get stronger, Gajeel. You won't have to look out for me or save me from this point on. I will train hard, not only to increase my magical ability but my will power too...but…"

She beamed a genuine smile at him, her sky blue hair ruffled slightly with the afternoon breeze, and her cheeks were flushed. "But, if you still want to look out for me…I wouldn't mind it at all."

His eyes softened at her, but before he could say anything she silenced him by holding her hand in the air. "Don't say a thing. I will see you in three months…we will just have to wait and see if our training was fruitful at the Magical Games...Good luck!" She winked at him, before turning on her heel and walking back into the guild.

Gajeel smirked at her as she walked away, he then turn himself and began to make his way out of Magnolia to the edge of town where Panther lily was waiting for him.

_Wait __and__ see__ you__ say__…__that__ is__ interesting__…__I__'__ve__ been __looking__ out __for __you__ all__ this __time__ and__ don__'__t __think__ I__'__ll__ stop__ any time __soon__…__It __won__'__t __matter __how__ strong __you __get, __I__'__ll __always __look__out __for __you__…__it__'__s __the __least __I __can __do __after __what __I__'__ve __done __to __you __and __your __friends__…__and __it__'__s __what __I__ want __to __do.__I__'__ll __get __stronger, __so __that __you__ won__'__t __have __to __prove __anything__ to __me or anyone else...but __I __guess__…_

He smiled that trademarked sharp-toothed grin. _We __will __just __have __to __wait __and __see!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN's:**_

_Yo! I've had this sitting in my head for a lil' bit. Loving the new chappy's. Hey, listen, I draw waaay better than I write, just so ya' know! But I wanted to get this out…this is rare. Don't expect much from me! Ha-ha! I hope you enjoyed it, even a tiny bit…that would make me happy. Cheers!_


End file.
